Transmission systems, which provide a wireless transmission path between two devices that are brought close together (short-range communication) and which enable data transfer with a global network via a mobile radio connection, have already become standard to a large extent. In the field of short-range communication, the data interface that is specified according to a procedure called NFC (Near Field Communication) is the most important one to be mentioned here (ISO/IEC 18092, ISO/IEC 21481). The technical basis of the NFC transmission system is constituted by an NFC data storage medium (NFC tag), which consists of a microchip with a data memory carrying information and of a coupling element and which, when advancing an NFC reading device, starts to interact with the electromagnetic field emitted by the same in such a way that the information stored on the NFC tag can be read out and processed. In this system configuration, the NFC tag is configured as a purely passive assembly, which obtains its energy from the alternating electromagnetic field of the reading device that initiates the transmission. Here, the connection setup and the data transmission proceed without any further manual configuration of the communicating devices.
This property makes the NFC technology interesting for contactless card systems, for instance in connection with contactless smartcards for access control or electronic payment systems.
For users of this technology, the automatic activation of the data transmission proves to be particularly convenient since no other actions beyond advancing the NFC tag are required.
New application fields arise due to the fact that the NFC functionality is integrated into mobile radio devices, in order to enable users, simply by advancing an NFC-enabled cell phone towards a passive NFC data storage medium, to make use of services that are provided by a global network to which the cell phone is connected via its radio interface. Combining the NFC technology with processes of mobile radio transmissions extends the range of capabilities of contactless card systems by making it possible that the data provided by an NFC tag can now be used via the mobile radio network in a comprehensive global network. With respect to future generations of mobile radio devices, it can thus be expected that many cell phones will be equipped with an NFC data interface. Therefore, the mobile radio device of the future will be capable both of emulating a passive NFC tag that is configured as a contactless smartcard (NFC Card Emulation Mode), and of reading and writing on an NFC tag (NFC Reader/Writer Mode) as well as of exchanging information with peer devices (NFC Peer-to-Peer Mode).
The applications are primarily directed towards consumers, i.e. individuals, for whom their cell phones represent a permanent means of communication and for whom it is made possible, by combining NFC technology and mobile communications, to make use of a broader range of NFC services with an “all-in-one” device.
Furthermore, the NFC interface is also specified such that it is compatible with the RFID—(Radio Frequency Identification) transmission standards ISO 14443 and ISO 15693. Thus, an NFC-enabled device for reading RFID data storage media (RFID tags, RFID transponders) can be used. Usually, RFID tags are connected to an object in a permanent manner, such that the same can be clearly identified by reading out the data that it possesses and that are stored in the RFID tag. Such a labeling accompanying the goods increasingly replaces attaching and scanning barcodes for identifying goods in the fields of goods transportation and goods logistics. In addition, RFID tags are also utilized in production operations for tracking components, for instance in car body manufacturing operations in the automotive industry. Up to now, only companies use RFID data storage media, such that individuals as consumers have virtually no chance to obtain further information “online” on the object that is provided with an RFID data storage medium.